Hearts of Gold
by Kitty Creeper
Summary: Just fifth year on fan fic. Its totaly normal. NOT! Harry and the rest of our golden trio deal with some one who isn't just on the fringes of crazy, she's the definition of it. Meet Liz the crazy sikotic daughter of a singer. Enjoy! Read and Review. :3
1. The First Encounter

**Hi peoples! As you can probably tell this is my first fanfic. Please don't be too hard on me seeing as I don't actually have a spell check(Blushes embaresedly). Enjoy the story and have fun reading it. Read and Review please.**

disclaimer: I don't own this my cat Tippy does. Tippy owns every thing in the known universe. At least thats what he tells me.

The young girl looked around the desolate city that she had grown up in. It was nothing like it used to be and it would never be the same especialy after the last time when all the people ran. This city would always be a ghost town. That was what she thought and she knew it was true. That was why, when she heard footsteps, she was startled, spinning around with one dagger drawn and her other hand near a second one. It was only him. The boy she'd known for so long that she couldn't remember when they first met.

"You scared me Jake." she joking with the older boy.

"Oh did I?" Jake asked sarcasticly, "Well I am ever so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

She looked at the boy who over the years had grown into a man. she leaned into him smelling the wsweet aroma of lavender and roses. "Of coarse I can" she replied. They had both agreed to not use her real name. She was going by the name Leasha. No one need know what her real name was. Not since it was HER father who had started this whole mess. She would never tell, never, and you couldn't make her if you tried. She was a trained profesional. One wrong move for her and she would be dead.

"Jake do you remember when we were playing in the water fall and I bumped into Nichole?" she asked the man remembering herself when she had met her best friend. Her worst enemy now. She smiled.

"Ya I remember. You were such a clutz that your mom had to come with us into the water to make sure you didn't hurt any one" he said laughing. He knew when to joke with her and when to leave her be. He knew practicaly everything about her. Exept why she had come to him that fateful thursday afternoon.

_Flash back_

_A young girl dragged her heavy suitcase out of the rain and into the lobby that she knew so well._

_"Hi, I'm here to see Jake Anderson" she said to the desk clerk._

_"Right away Miss" and he paged Jake._

_The girl waited sitting on a couch. Suddenly Jake burst through the stair well door and ran to her._

_"Elizabeth what on earth are you doing here? Do you know how bad your father will beat you if you're found here?" Jake said after running down what seemed to be ahundred stairs.  
_

_  
"Yes I know" small Elizabeth had said._

_"Damnit Liz you're gonna get yourself killed someday" Jake said unhappily._

_Liz followed him onto the elevater and into his suite. There she explained that she was running away from her father for good._

_"And thats why you need help" Jake finished for her after what seemed like hours._

_"No I could do that part on my own" she confided to him, "I just want some company." This was reasonable enough seeing as she had never had any toys. What was in her suitcase was all that she had ever owned._

_"Fine I'll come with you" he said unable to resist her face. No one could resist that face. No one exept her father. Her father who saw an opportunity to hit her any time he got drunk. He seemed to blame her for every thing. Even if she couldn't have done it._

_End flash back_

When he looked around Elizabeth had gone. She would be waiting in the van. He wasn't worried. She could take care of herself. It was anyone who dared attack her he feared for. Unknown to him there was a young lady looking for a boy and girl who had left Nolta all those years ago.

He sat waiting on the car. She had left a couple minutes ago wanting to see something in the distance that of course he couldn't see as to the fact that she had the sight and gift. No matter he could wait for her to return.

(half an hour later)

She should be back any minute now.

(another half hour later)

Jake looked around. Where is she? He'd been waitig for over an hour. Where on earth could she be? He had returned to see her sitting on the ground looking at a hole in the dust. Some one had been here recently. He'd known better than to complain and followed her like a good boy. Then she had told him to go wait by the van. He did. She obviously had somethings to take care of. All of this was done on a natural basis every day, seven days a week, 52 weeks a year. But something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. She was never usualy gone this long. She should be back now. WHERE IS SHE?

"JAKE!" At first he didn't hear it. Then it got louder. "JAKE!!" He could see her running. From who knows what but if she was running it must be bad. She looked scared. "JAKE!! START THE VAN!! START THE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" She knew he could hear her so why didn't he act. Damnit. Just then one of the things caught up with her.

It had blood dripping from its fangs, and arms from its unfortunate victom that she had discovered. It had what looked like thin, bloody, black, blades sticking out from its arms. Its body seemed like a large, blood red, dark spirited cat. It had finished devouring the womans corpse which it had been eating with its hands that were covered in blood, snow, and thick, yellow, puss and had started chasing her. She knew what this creature was called. Its name stuck in her memory like rot stuck on cheese exept that she couldn't scrape it off. This creature was called Monglea. She knew it because her father had hunted them. She ran into the car, closed and locked the doors, pulled Jake down and played a type of music that she had read in her fathers notes that they hated.

After a few screeched of pain the Monglea it ran off tearing through ever car in its way. They wouldnt see it for a while. Elizabeth jumped out of the van at a death defying speed and ran towards the corpse of the bloody woman. First she searched the body. Next she searched the area around it. What she found was interesting..

The woman had a picture of her Elizabeth and writen on the back of it was "To my lovely daughter, I WILL find you some day." What could this mean? Could this woman be her mother? Did that mean that her mother wasn't dead? But then she would be dead now that the Monglea had eaten her. But she had seen the womans face. It was definatly not her mother. Then her mother had been robbed. Fine. She walked back to the car to Jake to give him the news.

Among other things this woman wascarrying a selection of weapons. The flat thin knives that Elizabeth perfered among them. Elizabeth took the knives and sheathes and put them on under her dress. They had a reasuring weight among them. Elizabeth knew that that shouldn't be. There was something in a sheath somewhere. She could check later. Jake needed to know about this.

They left after dawn the next day after having searched the whole city for people and things. There was nothing. A few odd things every few blocks but none worth taking. There was no one left. They left the city and drove into the distance.

Tommorow would be a new day. They could relax. For now.

Meanwhile

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat doing they're homework in the Gryfindor common room. It was unusually quiet and had been a strange day so far. Dumbledor had anounced that classes would be canceled that week. It was strange because this had never happened before. Harry looked across the table at Hermione. What was going on around here? Hermione who was usually ontop of her work was staring off into space. Ron Weasley, Harry other friend, was actually doing his work which he usually left to the last minute.

Harry looked at the window. Hedwig was back but she wasn't alone. There sitting beside her was an other snowy owl exept this one had a large black streak across its wing. It also carried a letter tied to its leg. Harry opened the window to let the birds in. The letter was addressed to dumbledor but it also had his name on it.

Harry mentioned this to Hermione.

"Well take it to Professor Dumbledor then and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry looked at the girl.

"Don't open it okay?" She pleaded.

"Yes Hermione" Harry said.Then Harry left to Dumbledors office.

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!**** Im watching you and I'll be teribly upset if you don't.**

MissmouseMeg(&Tippy)


	2. The Meeting

**Thank you to those who reviewed and helped me. **

**Tippy says hi.**

**Alexis/yaoifan1412 says hi (she told me that Tippy doesn't own the known universe)**

**My only regret is that I can't concentrate long enough to make more chapters in one day.- Frowns sticking out tongue-**

Harry stopped outside Dumbledore's office and realized how stupid he was. Dumbledore was probably busy and either way he didn't know the password. Harry looked at the great stone gargoyle.

"Harry what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Harry whipped around to see Dumbledore strolling down the corridor.

"P-professer I didn't see you" Harry said embarased.

"Well my dear boy thats quite obvious" Dumbledore said smiling, "let us go into my office for a chat or is that not what you wanted." he said as always knowing what Harry wanted.

"Yes Professor" Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs into his office.

"Professer this strange owl brought this letter" Harry said nervously, looking at the letter.

"Bring it here then and let us examine it" Dumbledore said kindly offering Harry a chair.

However the letter was sealed unlike any thing that they had ever gotten. After a few minutes they maniged to open and read it. What it said appaled them.

_**Dumbledore, **_

_**I have urgent news that you won't like.**_

_**I have recently found out that my daughter has magic and is in great danger. She almost killed her father the last time he encountered her and, I'm worried about what she might do without proper training. I am wondering if you could take her into your school and train her so that she doesn't hurt her friends or any one else and also I have a message for Harry. No matter what she says or does I need you to help her. She is your only hope to defeating the dark lord. Thank you. Send your reply with Hedwig she will know where to find me. Hold on to Saphire she is for my Lizzy and will stay with you no matter what until you find Elizabeth.**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Margaret.**_

Harry looked at Dumbledore and was surprised to see anger in his face. Harry imediatly stood up to get the owls from the Gryffindor common room but Dumbledore quickly took Harry's shoulder and pushed him back in his chair.

"Dobby" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes Headmaster?" Dobby said after appearing in the room.

"Have Miss Granger Bring the two snowy owls to my office. The password is orange sherbet" Dumbledore said looking at the elf and turning to look at the window.

A few silent minutes later Hermione entered the room with Hedwig and Saphire on her shoulders.

"Miss Granger please have a seat" Dumbledore said kindly looking at the owls on her shoulder and looking angrier still at the snowy owls wing.

"Proffesor please may I know whats going on?" Hermione said looking scared and sitting beside Harry.

"You both may find out in a moment after you awnser a short question" Dumbledore said looking at the two students, "Do you know who Margaret Macenzie is?"

Harry had of course no idea at who this strange woman might be but Hermione's face suddenly brightened. Dumbledore looked at her.

"She's a famous singer in both the muggle and wizarding world" Hermione said eagerly, "But professer why do you want to know if we know who she is?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then back at Dumbledore. "I owe her a favour and she just called me on that" Dumbledore said looking sadly out the window. "Her daughter Elizabeth is in trouble and we might need your help finding her."

Hermione looked sad. Somehow this wasn't a good thing. Harry looked at the owls. Hedwig who had hopped onto his shoulder hooted softly and flew to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took out a piece of paper and a quill and wrote a small note and gave it to Hedwig who immediatly flew through the window to deliver it. Dumbledore then looked at Harry and Hermione who were exchanging looks. "You two would please come over here" Dumbledore said beckoning the two children.

He took their arms and they apparated to a small house with a blue van outside. They walked up to the door and knocked.

Meanwhile

Elizabeth looked out the window of Jakes small house at the blue van that looked black at night. The encounter with the Monglea was strange and she couldn't get it off her mind. they usually didn't attack humans. It was very strange. She looked at the bathroom door. Jake was having a shower and there was nothing else she could do to get her mind off the creature off her mind so she watched TV. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth took out a dagger and went to the door.

"Who's there?" She yelled worried about more people coming to look for her.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I would like to speak to you if that is possible" Dumbledore said to the door with Harry and Hermione behind him.

"Dumby is it realy you?" Asked the girl opening the door to her mothers oldest friend. At that moment Jake stopped his shower and came out in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yes Liz it's really me but I must ask you if Jake would mind a little company. I brought some friends." Dumbledore said smiling.

Elizabeth opened the door and jumped into Dumbledore's arms for a hug. Dumbledore noticed the knife in her had and smiled. "Still keeping weapons on your person I see" He teased.

Jake came into the room and laughed. "Dumbledore it's been a long time nice to see you" He said smiling.

**Well thats it for now -smiles evily- you don't get any more until you review.**

**REVIEW!!**** - I swear I won't write more unless someone reviews**

**LUV,**

**MissmouseMeg and Tippy**


	3. The Coincidence

**Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed my story. I may not know if your out there but I know if you read it. I can see into your minds mwahahahaha-takes hand gun- if you don't review I WILL SHOOT YOU- laughs maniacly- oh wait your not in my room which means that I can't shoot you... THIS OFFICIALY SUCKS...**

Harry sat on the couch in the small room in the house Dumbledore had brought him to and looked at the girl who was about his age. She had silver eyes and long brown hair. Obviously she knw he was looking at her because she said "I need you to stop staring at me it's making me uncumfortable"

"Sorry" Harry said looking around the house instead.

"So do you want a drink or something?" Hermione asked as though she had just invited them in. Elizabeth stared at her. "You know because it is my house after all I might as well be a good hostess." Hermione continued looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. "Sure if you'll help me get some drinks" she acknowledged looking at Hermione. Once they were in the kitchen Hermione looked menacingly at Liz.

"What on earth are you doing in my house?" Hermione growled. "When did you get here and how long have you been here?" She looked murderous. "AWNSER ME!!"

"Okay okay just keep your voice down we don't want the boys coming in here. I am hiding in your house because we thought it was just a muggle house. We got here yesterday and we've been here all day. We've had a long journey." Hermione her questions awnsered looked embaressed.

"Sorry for getting all worked up. I just wanted some awnsers." They looked at each other and laughed. "Its been a while since I laughed like that" Hermione confided.

"Me too" Liz said gasping.

"Lets go back or the boys will kill us" Hermione said geetting some cups from the cupboard. "They're probably already worried that we kiiled each oher."

"Okay lets go."

The girls arived in a comfertable manner siting on the love seat and looking at the guys all of whome were confused at their manner. Harry shifted uncumfortably and Jake didn't know were to start. The only one smiling out of the three was Dumbledore. "Jake has agreed that you can come with me to Hogwarts. I will give you some starter things and you may join Harry and Hermione in classes. Though it is up to you you know" he added quickly at Liz's glare at Jake.

"Of coarse I would love to go that is if Jake can come to" she said proud of her quick thinking.

"But of coarse he can come. Jacob I hear you are great with plants so I have the perfect place for you" Dumbledore said proudly, "I will take Hermione and Liz to the school and come back for you two okay?"

"Okay" the boys said in unision.

"Good Hermione if you'll just lock up please" Hermione did so and then grabbed Dumbledore's arm. The next thing she knew she was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was kneeling over her with Harry and Liz beside him. She had obviously fainted.

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

"What happened?" I asked looking up at Harry.

"You sudenly fell after we landed but you didn't get up. We took you to the hospital wing and you apear to have hit your head. You have a bump on your noggin." Liz awnsered for him. I realized that I was in a white room.

I sat up. There beside me not imediatly visable was Ron who appeared to be very distressed. There was a small bump on my head but my stomache was aching also. No wonder I felt sick. I hadn't eaten scince yesterday. There was a plate of chocolates beside me. Also a plate of carrots. I ate a few carrots.

_**Elizabeths P.O.V.**_

I took Dumbledore's hand trustingly. The next thing I knew I was in his office and Hermione was on the floor. Dumbledore was gone to get the boys so I took into effect the training I had endured incase something like this happened. Hermione was still breathing and her pulse was fine. Obviously she had fainted because there was nothing wrong with her. Dumbledore appeared with Harry and Jake.

"Hurry Hermione's unconcios" I said drasticly before fainting herself.

I woke up a few minutes later and saw a few carrots on a plate beside me. I ate some and stood up. On the bed nearest me lay Hermione. Beside Hermione's bed sat a red head boy I'd never seen and Harry. Beside my own bed sat Jake. None of them had noticed that I was awake.

"Hey idiots I'm awake" I said happy with the effects. A woman came over and gave me some sweet liquid and some chocolate. Jake jumped up and hugged me. Harry and the red head looked at me with no more than ghosts of smiles on their faces.

A few minutes later I noticed that Hermione was waking. I leaned over the bed to look into Hermione's eyes. The matron gave Hermione the sweet liquid and some chocolate after she had eaten some carrots.

_**Jakes P.O.V.**_

Hermione and Lizzy grabed Dumbledore's arms and they dissapeared. A few seconds later he reapeared to collect the two of them. We gasped his arms and suddenly I was in a strange room.

"Hurry Hermione's unconcios" Liz said drasticly before fainting.

I ran to their sides. and followed them through some hallways into a large white room where a small woman took the girls and put them on beds. They looked so peaceful. They were joined by a red headed boy.

"Hey idiots I'm awake" Liz said smiling. The matron came to give her chocolate. And soon after that Hermione woke up.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

The girls grabbed Dumbledore and they dissaparated. Soon he was back for us. We took his hands and apparated into his office. Hermione lay on the ground.

"Hurry Hermione's unconcios" Liz said drasticly before fainting.

Dumbledore floated them to he hospital wing. Ron joined them shortly.

"What's goin' on mate?" Ron asked.

"Hermione and that new girl fainted" I awnsered.

"Oh."

They waited.

"Hey idiots I'm awake" the girl said smiling. The matron came to give her chocolate. And soon after that Hermione woke up.

I stood over her near the girl and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

"You sudenly fell after we landed but you didn't get up. We took you to the hospital wing and you apear to have hit your head. You have a bump on your noggin." Liz said. Hermione ate some chocolate and carrots and then she sat strait up to get out of bed.

**Okay thats kinda strange buuuut I like it. I decided to try out diferent points of veiw so tell me if it was okay okay?**

**REVIEW!!****- I won't write more unless I get more reviews (im gettin depressed)**

**Luv,**

**MissmouseMeg and Tippy now ruler of the universe thanks to Raven Minor. I own the Universe I own the Universe hahahahahahahahahahaha. there I command you to review my work. HA.**


	4. Baby's, Wand's, and the Hog's Head

_**I recently got a PM that told me that my OC's weren't clear. This chappie I'm going to clear that up and give you the info you need on my OC's. I hope this helps a ton.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination and my mind. also my OC's and the story line. : 3**_

Harry looked at Elizabeth and for the first time he actually saw her. She had long brown hair with blonde streakes. Her eyes were a strange asortment of silver, blue, green, and gold. She stood at 5'2" and looked as though she were extremly bored. Her skin had a golden tan for the obviosly long time that she spent outside. She only wore a few acsessorys and had not done anything to hide them. On her finger she wore a simple gold ring with a few gems. She wore a pair of daimond earings and at her waist was a flowing scarf. On her back was a katana with a diamond planted in the handle and in the middle of the sheath. Her hair was worn in two ponies and looked like they had been braided at one point. To any onlooker she would be extremly beautiful.

Jake also had brown hair. He was 6' and didn't look very happy. He had dark skin and large grey eyes that were filled with sorrow. He only wore a small gold stud in his ear. His choice weapon was a large blade with with a blue gem in its polmel(spl?) and a smaller one on the sheath. He had a strong muscular body and a large bruise on his right eye (from when Liz grabbed him and dragged him into the van). Other than that he looked tough and very grumpy.

Neither person looked very happy about their situation. Liz was obviosly disapointed that she had fainted and Jake was upset because something had caused the girls to faint and he had no clue what. The only thing that was wrong with them was a small bruise above their ankels and a clear insane idea that something had grabbed their legs. Beside the point there was definatly something wrong in Hogwarts.

Liz looked at Hermione who was writing an account of what had happened in her point of view. They all had to so that the Minister for Magic could understand the situation. Liz reached into her bag to get her can of cola and felt something touch her hand. _What the hell was that? What the hell is in my bag?_Liz opened her bag and saw something that was so gastly, so scary looking, so evil that she couldn't believe it. It was adorable. A baby Monglea. She picked it up and it licked her face affectionatly. Hermione looked at her and gasped.

"What the heck is that? And why is it here?" Hermione asked staring at the small creature.

"It's a baby-"

"SWEET CREAM CHEESE A MONGLEA!" Jake screeched interupting Liz. "WHY IS IT HERE? FUCK!"

"Jake cool it," Liz said glaring at him, "It's only a baby and by the look on its face it's not influenced by an adult yet." She looked at Dumbledore. "Please, please, please may I please keep her?' She pleaded to him. She saw that the creature was female because of the colored streakes on its blades. It was a bright green.

"You may keep her but she needs a name," he said pointedly looking at the creature that was now trying to climb onto his beard.

"Mona?" Suggested Hermione.

"No I need to think." Liz said impatiantly. "Wait I have an idea. Nobody move and don't make a sound." Liz wnt on to contacting the creatures mind. _What is your name little one? __**Rhodanthe.**__ Oh such a sweet name for you. __**Do you know the meaning?**__ Yes. It means rose blossom. __**Thank you. Do you know your spirit name?**__ No. What is it?__**Aithnea. **__What does it mean?__**Fire. **__Thank you.__** My spirit name is Ethnea whigh also means fire. Your human name means God's promise. **__Wow. I have to get back now. talk to you later. __**(This will be important later)**_Liz came out of a sort of trance and realized everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked staring around at them.

"You didn't respond when we told you to get up. You just fell on the ground." Hermione said looking embarased.

"Oh." Liz looked at the ground. "Well the good news is I found out what her name is."

"Oh? And what is the name of this magnificant creature?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"Rhodanthe. Her name is Rhodanthe." Liz said looking proud.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose and he looked at Rhodanthe. "And you can expect great things of these two." He said looking at Harry and the others, and also Professor McGonagall who had just entered the room. "Professor please take Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger to their common room. Also escort Mr. Anderson _**(thats Jake)**_ to Professor Sprout as he will be her new assistant. I shall deal with Miss Macenzie _**(Liz) **_for she will be joining the school. You will come to my office for the first few days so you may catch up with the others in your year._**(fifth)**_ You must now try on the sorting hat."

Dumbledore placed the hat on Liz's head and it fell over her eyes. The next thing she knew she heard a voice.

_You are a very curious girl. Very curious indead. __**Excuse me but what's curious?**__ Your mind is filled with information. You would do well in Ravenclaw. __**NO!**__ Okaaayyy then how bout Slyth- __**Do it and you'll burst into flame faster than you can say Peter piper!**__ And I have no dout you'd do that. __**What was that?**__ Nothing. You are filled with courage. How bout Gryffindor? __**Ya sure.**__ All right then better place you in-_

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted out loud.

"Good then you can go with Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor common room. Good bye Elizabeth." Dumbledore turned and left Elizabeth feeling confused.

"Miss Macenzie please follow me, "Said Professor McGonagall walking down the hallway. Liz fell in behind Hermione.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Fat lady's portrait. "Mimbulus mimbletonia" Harry muttered and climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione and Liz followed him as Jake and Professor McGonagall took of for Professor Sprouts office.

Once inside Elizabeth went to sit by the fire and beconed the others to come with her. "Guys if you could help me with one thing?" She looked at them nervously, "I don't want people to know my real name." the others stared at her.

"No I'm calling you Liz and thats that!" Hermione said sitting in her chair.

"What she said." Ron and Harry said in unision.

"Fine, fine, just don't use my full name. Okay?"

"Okay" came at once from all three of the people around her.

Elizabeth left up to the girls dorm. her stuff was already there and also her suitcase of clothing that she had lost a month ago. A quick check showed that it all still fit her. Liz fell into her bed after pulling on her Pj's and fell asleep immediatly.

_The next morning_

"Liz wake up!! You need to get up now!" Hermione shook Elizabeth until she opened her eyes. "You need to get ready to go to Dumbledore's office."

Elizabeth jumped out of bed pulled on her fave pair of blue jeans and her green army girl t-shirt. She grabbed Rhodanthe and bolted out the door.in a few minutes she arived at the great hall and Dumbledore beckoned her to come up to where he was sitting. He stood up. and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Harry, Hermione and Ron waved from where they were sitting offering comfort and peace.

"Our presance has been graced by a new student named Elizabeth Macenzie. She will be joining the Gryffindor fifth years." The Gryffindor's cheered. "Thank you that is all you may get back to your gossiping." Every one laughed as Dumbledore sat down.

Elizabeth ran down to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Thanks guys for supporting me. Rhodanthe told me that I shouldn't be scared." Liz looked around and spotted Jake standing by Professor Snape listening intently to his conversation and offering his input. She looked down the table and noticed Umbridge was staring at her with intense hate. "Um guys who is the extremly ugly bitch sitting beside Dumby?" she incuired looking at Umbridge with a mild curiousity.

"That's Professor Umbridge." Hermione awnsered.

"Oh Professor Um_bitch_ the frog lady. I'll have loads of fun in her class." Harry looked shocked at Liz's words. Hermione looked as if she were trying not to laugh.

"Oy you're awsome."Fred and George Weasley walked up to them. "Umbitch. Never thought of that. What are you gonna do to her and can we help?"

Liz smiled knowingly. "Yes you can help but we can't discuss it here. I know you two will enjoy this."

"Whoa she looked like Dumbledore there for a moment." Fred exclaimed. Elizabeth laughed.

_Later at Dumbledore's office_

"Dumbyyyyyy!" Liz called from the stone gargoyle where she was sitting on a count of she had no idea what the password was. Professor Umbridge who was walking along the hallway slitted her eyes.

"Who's there?" She called expecting to hear fleeting footsteps. Instead Liz ran TO Umbridge.

"I AM, I AM, I AM!" Liz yelled joyously. Umbridge's eyes widened.

"You are the new student and you're already breaking the rules! Ten points fro-"

"I'm waiting for Dumbledore because I have lessons with him so I can catch up to everyone else." Elizabeth quickly explained eyes wide.

"Ah I will go tell him that you are waiting for him." She said looking at Liz with pure hate thinking that she wasn't paying attention. Liz was indead paying attention.

Just then Dumbledore walked down the stair case behind the great stone gargoyle. "Ah Albus were you aware that Miss Macenzie was under the impression that she was to have lessons with you?"

"Yes, Dolores, I was and if she had known the password she would have been on time. As it is this seems to be my fault. Come Elizabeth let us go to get on with our lessons."

"OKAAAYYYYYYY!!" Liz exlaimed.

"Then please grab my hand so we may go get your school supplies from diagon alley." Dumbledore offered his hand.

"Okay."

The next thing they knew they were in Diagon Ally. Rhodanthe jumped with joy at seeing all the shops. Liz looked absolutly thrilled at the idea of shopping and Dumbledore was laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Lets go to the bank and get you some money." He said knowingly.

They got all of her things but her wand and were on their way when someone jumped into their path and kissed Elizabeth.

"Oh my beautiful baby girl, oh my Lizzy, oh my baby!" Cried Mrs. Macenzie looking from Dumbledore to Elizabeth in some kind of shock.

"Mom?" Liz looked at the young woman about 25 years older than her. _**(Liz is 15. She turned 15 on April the 23rd.)**_ "Sweet cream cheese it is you!" Liz said embracing her mother.

Mrs. Macenzie came with them to Olivanders and gossiped with her daughter. They got there in no time and looked at the menacing shelves.

"Wow this place is cool!" Liz exclaimed running to a shelf and grabing a box.

"Ah I believe that wand is yew and dragon heart string." said Mr Olivander surprising them all. "Go on give it a wave!"

Liz waved the wand but not even a second later Olivander snatched it away and gave her another. This happened over and over again until there was a large pile of wands on the desk. Olivander went into the back and came out with a golden box with a diomond on top.

"This is the only elder wand in existance. Appart from the one Dumbledore has of coarse." Olivander looked very unnerving. "Wave it then."

Liz took the wand and felt a warmth spread into her finger tips. She waved it and green and blue sparks came from the end.. "I like this one thank you."

"Curious. Very curious. This wand is elder with pheonix feather 10 inches. Its original owner threw it at me and ran away. Apparently she couldn't handle it." Olivander took Liz's money and went into the back room leaving a confused group of people standing in the center of a room full of wands.

_Later at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room_

"And he said it was the only one in existance." Liz looked at her audiance. After her lessons that day she was almost ready to join the others in class.Hermione was talking in wispers to Ron and Harry and Liz was interested in hearing what she had to say. She crept over and listened carefully.

"And?" Hermione said eagerly looking at Harry.

"I dunno," Said Harry, playing for time. He looked up at Ron.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start," said Ron, who seemed keen to join the conversation.

"What was a good idea from the start?" Interupted Liz startling the Golden trio.

"Well I think Harry should teach us defense against the dark arts because Umbridge is really terrible." Hermione explained.

"Oh if it's gonna be better than Dumbitch than I'm in." Liz gabbed looking from Harry to Hermione and back again. "Harry would be great!"

"Fine I'll do it but only because Liz is new and needs a good teacher." Harry caved in. They spent the rest of the time planning.

_Much much later at the Hog's head_

Liz sat listening to Harry who got mad and as distracted as she usualy was she noticed a random woman staring at Harry and the gaggle of people who had come. At once she walked over to the woman and blocked her view. The next moment there was a hand on her shoulder and she spun around with one of the daggers (yes she still caries those) at the "womans" neck.

"Mundungus Fletcher. What are YOU doing here? Not following Harry are you?" Mundungus looked embaressed at being caught. "Well as long as you tell nobody its fine. Tata!" Liz jumped up and followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron outside.

"So when's the first meeting?" Liz asked when she had caught up with them. Hermione handed her a galleon. "Oh givin out free money hey? I know someone who would take all the money you have." She said nameing Dung in her mind.

"No these are fake and they tell you when the next meeting is." Hermione explained.

"Oh I see." Liz did a cartwheel.

"Wow is she random" Harry muttered to the others.

_**Yeppers. Liz is a me type of character. Very hyper when she wants to be, but also very serious when need be. Yes I am a crazy, jumpy, lunitic. Lol!! My fave character of all times is Mione cuz she's smart and talented. Sorta like me but without the jumpy laid back side. Yeps. Well I hope you liked this chappie because I busted my butt getting the info I needed to make it. This chappie was 8 pages. LOL!**_

_**Luv you all,**_

_**MissMouseMeg and of coarse Tippy. He still owns the universe despite what some of you -coughyaoicoughfangirlcough1412cough- say!!**_


	5. Nightmares, Class, and Chairs

_**I honestly have no life!! I need a friend to tell me to come do something!! Any ways... Your story is arrived!! : 3 LOL. By the way Jake is 18 and not in any way magical. He is in fact a squib and very good with plant's. Well enjoy and review later! : 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination and my mind. Also My characters.**_

Elizabeth looked around and went over to the Slytherin table. There she found Draco Malfoy and sat between him and Pansy Parkins (is that corect?) much to Pansy complaint.

"Who are you and why are you sitting here?" demmanded Draco.

"I am the new student and I'm investigating your table." She looked at Draco. "You are student numero uno on my list of people to meet. My name is Elizabeth Macenzie nice to meet you!" She held out her hand to Draco Malfoy and laughed at the look on his face.

"Go away you stupid Gryffindor!!" Pansy said shoving Liz to the ground. Suddenly Pansy started floating and screaming. (Dudududuhhhyahooooooo) Snape ran to the student and grabed her foot. Jake burst out laughing. Every one was staring at Pansy. Exept Dumbledore. He was staring at Liz. She ran up to him.

"I didn't mean it I swear!" She cried as he looked at her. Then... He burst out laughing! Pansy, who was now back on the ground, stopped screaming and stared. So did every one else. Liz looked shocked.

"Liz of coarse you didn't mean it. It was an accident." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Pansy looked outraged. She was expecting Liz to b punished. "Lets go to my office and deal with this crisis." He took Liz's hand and lead her to his office and sat her down on a confy chair.

They started their lessons. Tomorrow Liz joined the others. She was ready.

_The next day_

"Liz wake up!!" Hermione urged pushing Liz so hard she fell on the ground. "You don't want to be late for class do you?"

Liz was up. She pulled on a long silky skirt and some shorts underneath. She grabed a striped shirt and picked up Rhodanthe. She got jer cloak and tapped Hermione on the head. "What do we have today 'Mione?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Arithmancy." Hermione awnsered.

"Okay then I have Divination while you have arithmancy" Liz said miserably. "I'll sit with you in DADA."

The girls went down stairs to the common room and found Ron and Harry trying to come upstairs. LIz laughed. "Lets go down to breakfast."

Theygottobreakfast in time to see Umbridge get chaseddown the hall by a great ghost insintly known as Peeves.

"Whoo hoo!! Go Mister Peeves!" Liz called after them. Harry laughed. They went into the great hall and had breackfast. Liz ran up to the teachers table and grabbed Jake laughing as he jumped about three feet in the air.

"Guys Jake is sitting with us today kay?" Liz asked looking at the table. "KIWIIIIIIISSSSS!!" Liz screemed and dove for the fruits. "I'm gonna take kiwis to every class!" Liz explained stashing a few in her bag. Laughing sh led the way to DADA. She and Hermione sat beside Ron and Harry in the very back. Strait away Liz put up her hand.

"Yes Mis Macenzie?" Umbridge said looking at Liz.

"Umm ya I'm finished reading." Liz said hoping tp iritate Dumbitch.

"Then you may move on to the next chapter." Umbridge said smiling.

"I'm dome that one too." Liz said angry with Umbridges smile.

"Oh. Then read th--" Liz cut her off.

"I'm done the whole book actually." Liz said smiling.

"Oh. Tell me what chapter 16 is about."

"Were wolves."

"Oh. Then tell me--"

"Sorry can't. This book is crap and I didn't learn a thing."

"Five points fr--"

"No you can't blame me for telling the truth. Seriously if you took a poll I bet you would find that nobody learned anything from the book. Am I right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ya see I told ya so."

Umbridge had been beaten. For now. "Detention. Tomorrow." Liz smiled. This was gonna be fun.

"Yes ma'am and while I'm at it I would like to take this moment to mention that Voldamort is back. Wait no I meant to say Tom Riddle is back. It's such a nice name and I think it's a waste not to use it." Liz replied smiling widely.

Proffesor Umbridge's face turned a deep red. "No he is not." Harry smirked. "He is one and he is never comeing back!"

"Now heres where you're wrong. Un-benownst to Harry and the death eaters there was another spectator. Me. I saw all the wacky voodoo and laughed at Tommy later. He didn't take it very well. See?" She showed them a scar on her wrist. "He almost got me but I apparated out of there."

"NO HE'S NOT BACK!! YOU ARE A LYING SNEAKY BRAT AND YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED!!" Umbridge couldn't keep the loudnes from her voice. "Come here." she said gaining control. "Take this note to Proffesor McGonigall" She said passing Liz a note.

"Tata!" Liz said grabbing her stuff and leaving. She took the note to McGonigall.

"Please have a seat Miss Macenzie. Why are you here?" Liz handed her the note. "Oh. Well then. Have a buiscuit." Liz took a buiscuit.

"What's it say Pro.?" Liz asked.

McGonigall glared. "It says you have detentions for the rest of the month." McGonigall said looking down. "I must warn you that you should not cross Proffesor Umbridge. She is very du-" Liz cut her off.

"Dumbitch is just a stupid old hag who doesn't know a thing. She doesn't even know how to control her temper." Liz laughed, "Sorta like Tommy."

"Miss Macenzie! Please watch your language!" McGonigall said although she couldn't hide the entertainment from her voice.

"If thats all I'm going to Potions." Liz walked out the door and down to potions. There she strolled into the door, took her sweet time getting to her seat, laughed as Snape glared at her, and kissed Harry on the cheek. _**(This is nothing. I will not change the original pairings because thats just wrong)**_

"Well, nice of you to join us Miss Macenzie. Five points fro-"

"No!" Liz yelled. everyone jumped at her sudden outburst. "It was that stupid Dumbitch (Snape smirked with laughter at the name) woman!" Liz launched into the story of how she got detentions and by the time it was over class was almost finished. Snape looked furious and forgot to take points away from Gryffindor._**(hehe so out of character. If you don't catch my drift Snape takes every chance he gets to take points from Gryffindor.)**_

Liz shot up the stairs and through the hallway to Divination. She wanted to be early. according to Harry Divination sucked and the fumes made him sleepy. She arrived just in time to get up the ladder before it went up from the last class. The last thought she came up with before she settled into a chair and fell fast asleep was that Harry was right. It was sleepy in here.

"Hello young lady. Hello are you awake?" Sybill Trelawney, the Divination teacher was asking looking at Liz. "Dear you must wake up. Come dear wake up now."

"Meh." Liz replyed trying to get back to her dream. _She was running after someone... But she couldn't see who it was. It looked familiar but there was simply no telling. She tripped over a stone that wasn't there a second ago and fell. A strange voice filled her head. "You can not save her. She will die." The voice was familiar yet she had no idea what was going on. "She is going to die Harry Potter and you can't stop me from killing her!" Suddenly she recognized the voice. It was Lord Voldemort. "NO DON'T KILL LIZ YOU BASTARD!!" That was Harry. What the hell was happening. Suddenly it all went blank._

"LIZ WAKE UP!!" Harry screamed in her ear. Liz sat up with such force that her chair knocked over. _I was chasing Harry._ Liz looked at her suroundings. She was in a strange class room. She remembered where she was in seconds and stood up. The entire class was staring at her.

"Sorry did I fall asleep?" Asked Liz knowing fully well that she did. "It must have been the insence that made me fall asleep. I'm sorry."

"Liz you were yelling out like you were in pain." Harry told her. "You weren't making any scence. I think you should go to the hospital wing."

Liz looked around and saw Proffesor Trelawney nodding and Ron taking her arm and leading her down the stairs. Harry followed.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing okay Proffesor?"

"Yes go."

Harry and Ron went on either side of Liz and transported her not to the hospital wing but to Dumbledores office. Liz gave the password and went upstairs to the great oak door.

"Come in please." Dumbledore said before they could knock.

"Sir Liz fell asleep in Divination." Ron said looking embarased.

"Thats quiet understandable."

"And she had a wierd dream" Harry added looking at Liz. "She was crying in pain in class."

"And we were hoping you knew what it meant." Liz finished.

Dumbledore frowned. "Interesting. very interesting." Liz slumped in her chair asleep... Again... _She was standing in a circle and her mother was in the middle. She looked round and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at the woman in the center. Voldemort walked up behind Harry. She tried to cry out to him but found she couldn't move. Voldemort touched Harry's shoulder and Harry smiled up at him. "Now put the other in the circle. She has joined us at last." Harry turned to Liz and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Ron did the same and Hermione was grabbed by two unknown people. Liz tried to scream but couldn't. She felt her self get thrown into the circle and felt Hermione land next to her, wiggling around trying to get up. Liz felt her arms being drawn up so that she hung over top of Harry, Ron, and Voldemort. Hermione was next to her._ BANG! Liz sat up and her chair fell over again. Hermione was standing next to her. Dumbledore was staring at her with worry in his face.

"Liz are you okay?" Hermione asked putting her wand away. Harry and Ron were staring at her like she was a lunitic.

"Ya I think so. What happened?" Liz looked at Hermione and forced a smile.

"You started screaming. First you said 'Harry behind you' and then you yelled Hermione's name and then you just screamed." Dumbledore explained as Harry jumped and ran to Liz as she tried to stand and failed.

"I think my dreams are wacked." Liz said half laughing. "I don't remember any of it." Lie. "I think I just need some sleep." Lie.

"Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Please go back to your classes Liz you are to wait for a moment." Dumbledore said looking at a cabinet on the other side of the room. He stood as the others left and walked to the cabinet, grabbed a stone, round, type thing and walked back. "Elizabeth do you know what this is?"

"No." Liz said indignantly.

"This is a pensieve. It will show me your memory of the dream. Only if you co-operate though. So do you want an explanation?" Liz nodded as she walked over to sit on Dumbledores lap. _**(Yes she's aloud to do that. Its my story!)**_ Dumbledore took his wand and placed it on Liz's temple. When he took it away something blueish was floating away from it. He placed it into the Pensieve and swirled it around a few times. "Dip your head into it. now." Dumbledore said pulling it nearer. Liz did and was soon in her dream. Soon after Dumbledore appeared.

"Ya this is my dream. So what does it mean?" Liz asked walking into the circle. "Wow. I didn't see other people and now I see them clearly." There beside Ron, Harry, and Hermione, stood Fred, George, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, and also Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry and Ron took my arms as Fred and George took Hermione's arms. We both seemed to be tied up. Ginny and Luna were also tied and hung. Voldemort laughed. Suddenly they were back in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was standing by the window and looking to the sky. Liz lay sleeping in a large poofy comfy arm chair. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were also in chairs, although they weren't sleeping. Liz stirred and Hermione put her hand on Liz's forehead. Liz had a high fever. Dumbledore had sent for them and showed them Liz's dream. Liz had fell into a coma-like state after she had seen her dream. Nobody dared move her. Not even Dumbledore.

"Liz has a high fever Sir." Hermione said breaking Dumbledores concentration. "I don't think she's gonna wake up unless we do something."

"Meh..." Hermione looked at Liz and saw the face of her friend contort with pain. She was haveing another dream.

_She was hanging overtop of a large table and nobody was looking at her exept the boy who was sitting right below her who couldn't seem to stop staring. The door opened and Severus Snape and someone else. The voice of Voldemort sounded. "Yaxley. Snape. You are very nearly late." Liz looked around for the voice. "Severus, here," Voldemort said indicating the seat on his right. "Yaxley - Beside Dolohov." They had a conversation that Liz couldn't hear. Voldemort got up and walked to one of the men at the table. Suddenly the people at the tabe started laughing at ... Something. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Liz. She started to struggle at whatever was holding her there. "Do you recognize our guest Severus?" Voldemort asked. "Severus! Help me!" Liz said in a terrified voice. "Ah, yes." "And you, Draco?" Voldemort asked the boy directly below Liz. Draco shook his head. "Of coarse you would never have met her because she was in Gryffindor." Voldemort looked around. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Elizabeth Macenzie who, until recently, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes. Miss Macenzie took Muggle studies and supported Charity Burbage who I disposed of earlier." Liz revolved to face Snape again. "Severus ... please ... please ..." "Silence" said Voldemort and with another twitch of his wand Liz fell silent. _BANG!!

Liz woke very roughly and fell over in her chair... Again... "Oh no!" was the first thing she said.

"Liz is something wrong?" Ginny asked looking at Liz. "Whats wrong?"

"Proffesor Dumbledore who is Chatity Burbage?" Liz asked ignoring Ginny.

"She is the Muggle studies teacher here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said looking at Liz curiously.

"Is she here?" Liz asked again.

"Of coarse she is... Why?" Dumbledore asked. Liz didn't awnser. "Elizabeth please tell me what is wrong!"

Liz looked at him and he noticed her eyes were pure white.

_**Well isn't that interesting... Haha cliffie : p. I will post again after someone reviews you know who you are... : ). **_

_**REVIEW!!**__** or else... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**_

_**Luv,**_

_**MissMouseMeg & Tippy.**_


	6. White eyes, and the DA

_**Will no one ever review??? I want you're honest opinions on my stories... :( do they suck terribly??? Are they awsome stories??? I want to know... Tell me. Any who here's your story... (oh and i would like to introduce my Cocoa John... but im not gonna)(oops i guess i just did...)**_

_**Cocoa: YAY**_

_**Meg: Shut up you penut brain!**_

_**Tippy: Meow**_

_**You can correct me if you want on how to tell the story but I took it from the book with a few alterations... DH spoilers in the last one... (not realy)... sorry for any confusion.**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh ya I own every thing you see here... NOT!!! Do you honestly believe I own Harry Potter?! ... Wow...**_

Liz looked at Dumbledore and he noticed that her eyes were pure white.

Hermione jumped from the chair she was on to grab Liz while Ginny got Luna to a secluded corner of the room. Hermione felt a great force throw her into the opposite wall. Dumbledore swore under his breath and tried to go after Liz himself. Ginny threw a book at Liz just as Dumbledore felt a hand grasp his cloak. It threw him aside like a rag doll and finally it all stoped. Luna had gotten her wand and pointed it at Liz, stopping the tirade of curses just in time to stop Hermione from being launched through the window. Liz glared at her just moments before she spoke in the most eirie voice they had ever heard.

"You will all be brutaly murdered for what you have done. No one can stop the girl once she is taken. You all shall DIE!!" Her voice was like nails scratching glass and it was so terrible yet so... beautiful.

Liz slowly droped to the ground and her head drooped. Hermione was the first by her side and Dumbledore was second. When Liz woke up again she was n the Hospital Wing. Harry sat beside her as well as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

"What happened?"

"Oh Liz your awake thank goodness!" Hermione exclaimed as Liz asked her question. Liz became quite worried because everyone else seemed to be very quiet.

"GUYS!!!," she yelled making the others jump, "Tell me what the heck happened!"

Hermione looked at the others and started telling Liz what had actually happened. When she got to the part about Liz's voice changing Liz jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Liz said under her breath as she ran to her dorm room. Rhodanthe was there sitting on Liz's bed almost asleep.

_Liz what is the matter?__** I don't know... Tell me about My spirit name.**__ It means Fire and fire controls light and light is usualy white and- __**WHAT!!!**_

Rhodanthe fell of the bed from the force of Liz's thought power.

_**Sorry Rho but you said white is what light is right? **__Yes usually and you are sooooooo toast!!! __**I'm so sorry... Tell me, have you ever heard of someones eyes turning pure white before? **__Ya why?__** Because that just happened to me.**__ WHAT!!!_

Now it was Liz's turn to fall from the bed.

_Your eyes turned PURE WHITE??? __**Yes... Is that a bad thing?**__ No but... Wow the only person who ever did that was an oracle five hundred years ago.__** Wow that is scary. **__Very... Tell me what happened._

Liz explained the situation to Rhodanthe and after a few moments Rho jumped onto Liz's shoulder and told her that she was coming with her to her classes.

When they left the dorm they found Hermione coming up the stairs. Hermione grabbed Liz and turned on a dime. Harry then proceeded to take them to the seventh floor where he would be teaching classes. The room was very spacious with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneackoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Liz was positive had hung, the previos year, in the fake Moody's office.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," Ron said enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

"And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running her finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions... The Dark Arts Outsmarted... Self-Defensive Spellwork... wow..." She looked around at Harry, her face glowing, and Liz saw that the pesence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right. "Harry, this is wonderful, theres everything we need in here!"

And without further ado she slid Jinxes for the Jinxed from its shelf, sank onto the nearest cushion and began to read.

"Wow Harry look at all the dark devices in here... we could know exactly when Dumbitch is getting closer!" Liz said before sliding another book from its own shelf and sitting on a cushion in the far back of the room.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Harry looked around. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvarti and Dean had arrived.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"

Harry began to explain, but before he finished more people had arrived and he had to start over again. By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and eveyone fell silent, looking at him. Hermione carefully marked her place in Jinxes for the Jinxed and set the book aside. Liz who wasn't paying the least bit of attention turned a page of her book, Dark Magic for Dummies.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervous. "This is the place found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it OK."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, including the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basicly they all show when Dark wizards or enimies are around, but you don;t want to rely on them to much, they can be fooled..."

Liz looked at Harry and knew what he was thinking. Harry had a bad experiance with a dark wizard last year. Moody wasn't at all who he seemed to be.

Harry gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognizable. He turned his back on it.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" He noticed a raised hand. "What Hermione?"

"I think we should elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

Harry's stomach did yet another back-flip.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everyone put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it half heartedly. Everyone that is exept Liz. Harry blinked at her.

"I think that we should see who wants to try for leader. I mean we all know Harry's good but their may be someone better than him." Lis explained yawning. "Harry's running and so am I. Anyone else?"

Nobody put up their hand.

"Okay lets have a dual. Winner chooses who leads."

Liz and Harry dualed and, of coarse, Liz won. Harry ended up tied like a pig in the middle of the class and trying not to laugh. Liz took her spells off of him.

"Okay I win, does anyone have a problem with that?"

Cho put up her hand.

"Miss Chang what is your problem?" Liz asked looking at Cho with a strange glimmer in her eyes.

"Harry started the club and he HAS to rule it!"

"I never said he wouldn't but intead of only one person ruling two will. Harry probably understands my choice and I'm positive the OTHER founders do aswell," Liz said looking at Hermione and Ron. They nodded along with Harry. Harry stood up and looked around the room daring anyone to challenge Liz. Harry then went on.

"Thanks everyone," said Harry, who could feel his face burning. "And - _what_, Hermione?"

"I also think that we should have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," started Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Assosiation?" said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny, "only lets make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmering and laughter at this.

"All in favour of the DA?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

She pinned the peice of parchment with all their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it pretty useful -"

"Oh, _please_," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it againt him," said Harry quietly.

"It saved his life in June!" Liz growled, putting a hand on Harry's back and glareing at Smith..

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Smith didn't move. Nor did anybody else.

Liz seeing that the matter was settled sat again on her cushion and continued her book.

_Chapter 9 _

_Cursing your Opponent_

_The simplest way to curse a foe would be to catch him off gaurd. A simple way to practice is casting the Expelliarmus charm whilst your friends are unnaware. Their wands will go flying and they will not know what happened._

"_Expelliarmus_" directed Liz pointing her wand at Harry. His wand flew from his hand just as he was grabbing a whistlefrom a shelf.

Harry grabbed his wand and blew hard on the whistle, then continued to giving more instructions.

Liz looked at the foe glass and saw that the cracks could be fixed easily with a charm Dumbledore had taught her. She walked over to the foe glass and started to fix it. Soon she had a group of curious people surrounding her. One of them being Cho. Liz looked up and pulled her aside.

"Cho I think you should talk to Marietta about telling people about stuff they shouldn't know as in telling me that you like Harry and maybe telling Umbridge about us... you know the DA?" Liz said quietly measuring her reaction.

"Oh she wouldn't give us up would she?" Cho asked in wonder. "And I don't think she told you about me 'n' Harry..." Cho added blushing, "Did she?"

"Cho I wouldn't lie about something like that, and besides it's pretty obvious."Liz muttered distractedly. This was a REALLY good book.

"Oh fine I'll talk to her." Cho grumbled going back to her practicing.

_**Sorry I took so long updating... I had camp and school and other stuff like that so it got pretty hard to get on the computer. That and my internets a beotch. Review please. I'll write more quickerer if you do.**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Meg, Tippy and Coo coo (cocoa)**_

_**Cocoa: Hissssssss**_


End file.
